


Fix Me Proper

by becca_the_quiet_one



Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: But very fluffy, F/F, I take it back, THIS is the dumbest thing I'v ever written, its a blood drive, mentions of blood but no actual blood, tw:needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_the_quiet_one/pseuds/becca_the_quiet_one
Summary: Red was a good color. In Adoras eyes, it meant strength, power, and resilience. It was the color of heat, of anger, and yet restraint. It was one she’d grown up with, and one she’d grown into.But right now? She’s pretty sure she’s gonna pass out at the sight of it.Adoras scared of donating blood. The cute nurse makes it... marginally better.Glimmadora Week Day 3: modern Au
Relationships: Adora & Mermista (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882267
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	Fix Me Proper

Red was a good color. In Adoras eyes, it meant strength, power, and resilience. It was the color of heat, of anger, and yet restraint. It was one she’d grown up with, and one she’d grown into.

But right now? She’s pretty sure she’s gonna pass out at the sight of it.

“Mermista, I can’t do this.”

“Mmm, yeah.” Said bluenette picks at her fingernails. “I don’t really care.”

“ _ Please.”  _ Adora stumbles as they walk across the cracked pavement together. “Is there any other way-”

“No.” Mermista levels her with a glare. “You’re the one that suggested making charitable deeds a part of the swim teams yearly activities. The least you can do is like,  _ actually _ participate.”

Adora whines. “I never suggested this!”

Mermista shrugs. “Not my problem.”

Adoras hand shakes as she pulls open the door to the high school gymnasium. Being a sophomore in college, only now can she truly appreciate the stench of sweat and fear.

It’s the faintly metallic tinge to the air that makes her stomach turn.

She lurches over to the rows of chairs set up as a pseudo-waiting area. Mermista rolls her eyes as she collects two sets of paperwork to fill out. The nurses stationed at the long table look mildly concerned.

Adora tries, really tries, to keep her gaze away from the long rows of beds set up on the other side of the gym. On one hand, she’s thrilled that so many people have responded to the call for action, especially with this being the first out of what she hopes will be many.

On the other, her leg bounces up and down at a speed she can’t control, and the jitters have spread to the rest of her arms now. 

Mermista seems to take slight pity on her as she plops down next to her, and begins filling out both sets of paperwork. “I really don’t get your whole thing with needles.”

Adora shudders. “I just… they freak me out. And then… and then the  _ blood. _ ”

“Maybe you won’t pass the iron test?” Mermista suggests, crossing another line on her paper. “They won’t draw from you if you’re anemic.”

With this, a spark of hope ignites in Adora. Maybe she could show her support for her team, and still arrive home with her skin unbroken and her precious plasma firmly in her veins.

That spark, however, gets crushed as she watches the nurses face light up. The white haired woman ushers her towards yet another set of chairs.

“You look nervous.” The nurse says, before pulling a packet out of her pocket. “Want a sticker?”

Maybe for a normal person, the cute bubble fonted sticker saying  _ I Gave Blood!  _ would be reassuring, but to Adora it looks like something out of a horror scene.

She shakes her head. The nurse shrugs and walks away. Adora looks around for Mermista, but her friend is already off enjoying cookies and apple juice at a long table, cracking a tiny smile at Sea Hawk as he asks to sign her bandage.

Adora puts her head in her hands, trying to even out her shaky breathing. She can do this. She made captain of the wrestling team and led the swim team to championships as just a sophomore. She’s stood up to her terrible mother figure and broke away from a system that wanted to control her. She’s even braved waking Mermista up at 5 in the morning for an early workout. She’s faced way more than just a little needle and some blood. She can do this.

“Adora Greyskull?” Adora pick her head up to find a sweet-looking pinkheaded nurse looking down at her with a clipboard in her hand. “We have a bed ready for you.”

Adora stomach liquifies and melts right down to her feet. She shakily rises to her feet, and follows the woman as she leads her over to the rows of medical cots. Adora keeps her eyes firmly on her own two feet.

The nurse, who Adora notices has a name tag that reads Spinnerella, leads her over to one of the cots, before gesturing for her to sit against it’s raised back. Adoras knees wobble, and she has to try twice before actually pulling herself onto it.

“It’s much easier if you don’t look.” Spinnerella suggests as she wraps a rubber band around Adoras arm.

Adora flips her head to the other side, wincing as she hears the sounds of something being unwrapped. Her arms begin shaking, and a light sheen of sweat appears on her forehead.

Spinnerella has to hold her wrist down to keep it still, But Adora still feels the jitters.

“Do you need a hand-holder?” The woman's voice is kind and soft, and has a ring to them that says  _ I will mock you to each and every last one of my coworkers. _

Adora whimpers and nods. Pride be damned.

Spinnerella smiles reassuringly at her, though Adora thinks she sees it morph into a smirk as she turns around.

“Glimmer!” She calls over in the direction of the nurses desk. “We need a hand holder over here!”

It’s a strange feeling, wishing that the earth would swallow you whole and yet also wanting to run as far away as fast as humanly possible. She turns her head even further to the side, dread filling her chest.

Then another figure steps into her vision, and her chest fills with… something else.

The first thing she notices about the girl is that she is short. Like, their heads are level even though she’s standing. Front his angle, Adora can pick out all the different shades of purple in her hair, and how sparkly her pink underside is.

The second is that she’s drop dead gorgeous. If her jaw wasn’t firmly clenched due to fear, Adoras pretty sure it would fall open. The girl is chubby, and her t-shirt proclaims that she is in fact a volunteer nurse. Her eyes are the same deep purple as her hair, and Adora could swim marathons in them.

Spinnerella gestures behind her. “This is Glimmer. She’s gonna stay her so you have something to hold onto, alright?”

The girl,  _ Glimmer,  _ nods.

Then she laces Adoras fingers in her own, and Adoras brain promptly shuts down. 

She’s too busy trying to remember how to breathe when Spinnerella announces that the needle is in. Adora stops, taken aback. She didn’t feel a thing. She almost rolls her head to the other side to check, before Glimmer puts her other hand on her cheek to stop her.

“Don’t do that!” She says quickly.

From this angle, Adora can see the light dusting of freckles on her face, as well as the concerned look on her face. It makes Adoras stomach twist, pleasantly this time, as she realizes that she wants to map constellations on those cheeks

“Is this your first time?” The angel asks. 

Adora chokes.

“Uh,” She responds intelligently as she coughs into her elbow. “Y-yeah.”

“Well, the first times always the worst. You never really know what to expect.” The angel shrugs. “This is mine too, by the way.”

“I, uh… I couldn’t tell?”

Her hand is really, really soft. Her nails are painted a sparkly deep blue, and the few square inches of space where Glimmers palm touches hers is enough to fill her entire consciousness. Which is so totally unfair, considering the fact that Adoras sweating like a pig.

“Your hearts beating  _ really  _ fast.” Glimmer looks down at her arm, concerned. 

“Is that bad?” Adora feels her heart rate spike higher, which probably does not help.

“Noo… Glimmer draws out the word for just a tad too long. “It just means… this is going to be over really fast for you.”

Which is a-okay by Adoras standards, even if she’d like to keep looking at the pretty girl in front of her a little bit longer.

“Actually, you  _ are  _ done.” Glimmer knits her eyebrows together. “Do you feel lightheaded? Or weak in any way?”   


_ Just in the knees, because you’re a fucking goddess. _

“Nope!” Adora says, maybe a little too fake. “I’m all good!”

“Okay, then I’m just gonna take the needle out.” Glimmer leaves her vision, and Adora thinks she might cry.

Then Glimmers hand returns to her again, this time on her shoulder. Her touch is so light that it  _ almost  _ distracts her from the brief pinpoint of pain in her arms. Adora hisses, but it’s over in a second.

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” Glimmer asks as she presses a pad to Adoras arm before wrapping it in a bandage’

Adora completely relaxes, sighing in relief. It’s over, she’s done. No more needles, no more blood, and she can say with confidence that she helped support her team. The fact that she got to talk to a cute girl for a few minutes is always a plus.

Glimmer dramatically brushes her hands off as if they were dusty. “Well then. Just rest here for a few minutes and someone will come by to get you.”

“Thanks for being a great first patient.” Glimmer smiles at her, and Adora vision spins.

“N-no problem.” She sputters out, even though she feels too fuzzy for words.

Then Glimmer turns and begins to walk away.

Adoras heart leaps, and before she knows what she’s doing she slides off the bed and onto her feet. 

“Hey, wait-”

Her last thought before her eyes roll to the back of her head and she collapses onto her side, is that Glimmer's hair reminds her of stardust.

Then she passes out.

* * *

When Adora wakes up in a hospital bed with her left arm in a sling a few hours later, Mermista is at her side with apology donuts.

“Sorry I like, pressured you into it.” She drawls. “You can sign me up for whatever totally embarrassing fundraiser the swim team does next.”

“Mermista,” Adora says as she snarfs down a chocolate sprinkled donut. “We  _ have  _ to go back.”

The eclair thrown at her face was, perhaps, a little bit warranted.

* * *

Adora shifts her feel from side to side, staring up at the large, imposing doors. Mermista had declined her invitation, and so she stands alone.

_ I can watch you look like an idiot in front of a cute girl any day. Saturdays are  _ **_mine._ **

Adora scowls, before pushing the doors open.

The second day of the blood drive is much less crowded than the first, or at least thats the excuse Adora gives herself for her feet being much more secure in their step.

She strolls up to the front desk, watching how wide the volunteers eyes go as they take in the bandages wrapped around her arm. 

“Hi!” she manages a cheerful wave with her undamaged arm. “I’m here to donate blood.”

“Hey, you!” 

Adora turns around and smiles as she sees Glimmer run towards her.

“It’s me.” Adora says, trying to coolly shrug and failing hard. “I’m here.”

“It’s Adora, right?” Glimmer says as she comes toward her.

“Um.” Adora knits her eyebrows. “Yeah, how did you-”

Glimmer shooes off the other volunteers as she pops behind the desk, reaching underneath for a small cardboard box. She fumbles through several pairs of glasses and a few waterbottles before pulling out a very familiar black object.

“You left your wallet here yesterday.” Glimmer flushes. “When you, uh… took a dive.”

She eyes the bandages around Adoras arm. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

“It’s… no problem.” Adora turns several shades of red.  _ How did I not notice that was missing? _

“Don’t worry, I made sure no one took anything out of it. And believe me, Entrapta tried.” Glimmer hands it back to her. “I just looked at your license, we were gonna call you today to tell you we had it.”

_ She was gonna call me _

“Oh.” Adora scratches the back of her neck. “Well, I’m here now, so how about a do-over?”

Glimmers eyes knit together. “... what?”

“I mean,” Adora fumbles, “Uh, I’d like to try again, if that’s okay?”

“You want to… give more blood?” The look on Glimmers face is incredulous.

Adora winces. “... yes?” 

And then Glimmer starts laughing.

It’s not much more than a giggle, and it would be the most adorable sound she’s ever heard, if Adora didn’t want a hole to open in the floor and swallow her whole.

“Y-You can’t-” Glimmer snorts, and it has no right to be as cute as it is. “You gotta wait at least 56 days, we’re not trying to completely drain you!”

All the blood left in Adoras body floods to her cheeks. “Oh… I’m sorry.”

Glimmer shakes her head, still laughing. “Here, take this.”

She reaches under the desk again, to pull out a pamphlet. “You would’ve gotten one yesterday, but…”

Adoras reaches up to take it, but Glimmer pulls it away at the last second, swiping a pen from across the desk and flipping to a random page before hastily scribbling something down.

“There,” She says, handing it back to Adora. “Now you can take it.”

The big block letters of the title,  _ Everything You Need to Know After Donating Blood,  _ mock her from the glossy page.

Adora deflates. “Thanks.”

“There’s some  _ very  _ interesting information on page seven.” Glimmer winks at her. “Just so you know.”

Adora opens her mouth to retort, before someone very loudly clears their throat at her. Turning around to see the rather long line that has gathered behind her, Adora bows her head and dumbly accepts defeat. She steps out of line, watching as Glimmer disappears back into the fray.

Adora sighs as she exits the gym. There goes that chance. She plops down to sit on the curb and wait for her ride, plotting an excuse as to why she needs Mermista to come and get her early. She shoots off a quick text and then puts in on silent, the ridicule can wait.

She thumbs idly through the book, and resists the urge to chuck it in the trash. When she gets to page seven, she groans out loud.

_ What To Do If You Feel If You Feel Faint After Donating. _

Adora stands, ready to dispose of the book and of her terrible day, before a flash of sparkly purple catches her eye.

_ If you’d like another chance to fall for me - Glimmer _

Scrawled underneath the message is a phone number.

Adora grins, tucking the book carefully under her injured arm.

Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Funnily enough, I actually was inspired to write this because I'm donating blood today. So if I don't post everything else for glimmadora week, assume I'm a prophet or I just straight up died.


End file.
